charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat House
Cat House is the 106th overall episode of Charmed. Episode Guide A woman, Katrina, is feeding her cats, when a warlock blinks in. She senses him and attacks in self-defense. Blinking behind her, she turns around and he cuts a necklace off her neck, but she kicks him down and signals the cats to attack him. Katrina escapes, but the warlock fights off the cats and he picks up her necklace. It bears a triquetra. Paige and Phoebe are talking about Piper's past relationships. Leo and Piper are arguing. Leo is walking away and Piper accidentally blows up a door in her anger. This worries Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige try to help them work it out. But Leo insists that it's not their problem. Phoebe schedules Leo and Piper to see a mortal marriage counselor, with Paige explaining that their problems are marital, not supernatural. They both agree. The warlock is looking through a drawer, when he finds a scry crystal and a map. He scries for Katrina and finally, the scry crystal lands on a location. Paige goes to Phoebe's work and tells her that she's been worried about Piper and Leo. Phoebe agrees, saying that she's been feeling the same way too. But she reassures Paige that they've been through a lot worse. Katrina calls Phoebe and says a warlock is after her. She is in the manor, asking for her to come home with her sisters and Leo, because she has a cut across her neck, and she needs healing. Leo, however, is with the marriage counselor. Leo and Piper meet with the marriage counselor. They are sitting at opposite ends of the couch. They talk a little and when the marriage counselor asks for a history of their childhood, Piper freezes him, thinking that it will take months. Piper casts a memory spell and unfreezes the counselor. She tells him that they should just skip the childhood part, with Leo agreeing. The warlock is attacking Katrina to the manor, but Paige and Phoebe orb in. Paige orbs Katrina away, while Phoebe struggles and fights the warlock. Phoebe gets the upper hand, but she, Paige and the warlock suddenly find themselves outside the manor. The warlock blinks away. Paige and Phoebe suspect that the warlock blinked them outside the house. As Leo and Piper retell their past experiences in an effort to rekindle their love for each other, Phoebe and Paige find themselves watching those same experiences play out. They see a flashback of Phoebe checking out Leo. Paige is confused and Phoebe says that it's her from about 5 years ago. Paige is disgusted that Phoebe has hit on Leo before. They find themselves in the attic where Dantalian is stealing the Book of Shadows. They stay hidden and see past-Phoebe and past-Piper torturing Dantalian. They also see them literally freeze Leo and shatter him to pieces. Paige and Phoebe try to orb out, but they are "bounced back". Piper and Leo continue to talk, then, the marriage counselor asks them to talk about their wedding. Paige and Phoebe are flashed to the scene of Leo and Piper's wedding (Prue briefly appears in this scene in footage reused from Just Harried), and after Kit, their cat, comes up to them, the warlock blinks in. He seems as surprised as Phoebe and Paige and quickly blinks away again, after stepping on Piper and Leo's wedding cake topper. Phoebe and Paige fear that the warlock has altered the past. Piper feels a sharp pain in her heart and the cake topper from the present-day disappears. Paige and Phoebe soon realize that none of the flashbacks are the warlock's doing and that since all of the events are centered around Piper and Leo, they think that it may be Piper's doing. In the middle of potion-making, they are flashed into the scene where Piper, for the first time, really admitted her love for Leo. They see Piper finally being able to heal Leo, realizing that the trigger to heal was love. Kit comes up to Paige and Phoebe again and the warlock blinks in. They then realize that the warlock was after Kit, not them. After reading the Book of Shadows entry on familiars, they realize that Kit had been their familiar. Leo is then seen arguing about Piper. The marriage counselor asks for a memory that they've overcome as a couple. They are flashed back into the memory of Piper and Leo's first kiss. They are flashed into another memory of Piper in the alley, waiting for Leo to be returned to her. They are then, again, flashed into another memory of Prue (as a dog) chasing Kit. They are also flashed into another memory of Leo saving Phoebe and Piper from the knight, when Paige's past life trapped them. Another memory they were flashed into was when Phoebe accidentally walked in the bathroom while Piper and Leo were taking a shower and kissing. They are also flashed into a memory of when Piper was possessed by Terra and was table dancing at P3. Paige and Phoebe are also flashed into the memory of Leo's proposal to Piper. Paige orbs and finds the warlock has just stabbed Kit. Kit's corpse morphs into that of Katrina. In the present, Katrina disappears. Leo develops a sudden headache; he's feeling the pain of hundreds of witches who weren't able to protect themselves, because of not being able to be helped by Kit in the future. Piper freezes the marriage counselor and strangely hears Phoebe calling to her from the past. Phoebe wants Piper to go back to when Leo proposed to her. This time, Paige and Phoebe are ready for the warlock. They get to the attic before the warlock gets to Kit. Paige throws the potion, making him unable to blink. Phoebe stabs him, vanquishing him. Katrina has reappeared and reveals that she had been Kit, and that she'd left, because her work with the Charmed Ones had been complete. Leo says that the Elders had made her human to guide other familiars--a reward granted to only a few special familiars. He also reveals that the pain he'd felt had been those of the witches who'd lost the familiars Katrina had been training when she'd been killed by the warlock. Katrina requests that they call her when Wyatt comes into his powers, with Piper agreeing. Piper and Leo vow to spend more time together. Book of Shadows Familiar Evils #Familiar Hunter Evils Vanquished #Phoebe vanquishes the Familiar Hunter by stabbing him with an athame. List of Flashback episodes ::(in chronological order) * The Fourth Sister :Paige and Phoebe see how Piper and Phoebe are fighting over Leo. Paige notices Phoebe had a crush on him, finding this gross. * Bride and Gloom :Paige and Phoebe see how past evil Phoebe and Piper threaten Dantalian who just got her hands on the Book of Shadows. When Leo orbs in, they see how Dantalian escapes and how Piper orders Phoebe to smash Leo. Paige says something about Phoebe being a blonde. * Just Harried :Paige and Phoebe see Prue destroying Piper's wedding by joining TJ on his motorbike and riding away. The cake is destroyed and the wedding cake topper falls off. The warlock blinks in and steps on the wedding cake topper, changing history. * Love Hurts :Paige and Phoebe see how past Piper heals past Leo. After past Piper and Leo orb out, Phoebe and Paige figure out that the warlock is after Kit and that Kit was their Familiar. * The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts :Paige and Phoebe see Piper and Leo's first kiss. * Once Upon a Time :Paige and Phoebe see Piper yelling at the Elders outside of P3 in a spotlight. * Look Who's Barking :Paige and Phoebe see dog Prue run after Kit. * A Knight to Remember :Paige and Phoebe witness Leo's fight with an medieval guard, whilst past Piper and Phoebe are chained to a wall. * Pre-Witched :Phoebe runs into the bathroom, just like past Phoebe did. Piper orders her to leave and Phoebe bumps into the wall, just like past Phoebe did as well. Piper also notes that Phoebe might've changed her hair (Phoebe had slightly longer light brown hair in the episode) Phoebe Pre Bath.jpg|Past Phoebe in Pre-Witched Phoebe Cat Bath.jpg|Phoebe in the bathroom Phoebe Pre Knock.jpg|Past Phoebe bangs head on the wall (in Pre-Witched). Phoebe Cat Knock.jpg|Present Phoebe does the same. * Coyote Piper :Paige and Phoebe see Piper table dancing at P3, just before past Prue and Phoebe arrive. The background music in this episode is different to that of the original episode. * The Honeymoon's Over :Paige and Phoebe hear Leo practice his proposal when he gets caught by Piper. Powers Potions #Paige creates a potion to blind the Warlock from blinking. This potion was previously made in Muse to My Ears. Spells #The Familiar Hunter scries for Kit. #Piper casts the Spell to Relive Memories Spell to Relive Memories Notes thumb|300px|right|Cat House WB Trailer * Although Prue's appearances are from archive footage of earlier episodes, and only her back was shown, this was the only episode to feature all four sisters. * Phoebe says to Paige that for a long time, she, along with Piper and Prue, didn't know that Kit was their familiar, until they battled the warlock-familiar Shadow in Pre-witched. * The disappearance of the bride and groom wedding cake topper foreshadows the break up of Piper and Leo in the next season. * Although Prue's back is shown in the wedding flashback, this is not Shannen Doherty. A stuntwoman filmed the original scene and the flashback was able to be used in this episode, because it did not violate Shannen's contract over using her likeness. * In the memory in which Piper heals Leo, Piper orbs away with Leo. This could be seen as a mistake, however, since this is a memory, it could be that Piper and Leo remembered it wrong. Glitches * Leo seems to remember their first kiss, but while they did this, Piper was under the truth spell, so Leo shouldn't have remembered it. Although it could be that, because he's a Whitelighter, the spell didn't affect his memory. * Paige's necklace is removed during the orbing scene. *In They're Everywhere, it is said that warlocks don't bleed. However, Katrina draws blood when she scratches the warlock's face in this episode. International Titles *French: Au Coeur des Souvenirs *Czech: Kočičí dům *Spanish (Spain): La casa del gato *Spanish (Latin America): La casa de los gatos Category:Episodes Category:Season 5